


Minute Detail

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro walks in on Wanda and Clint and can't quite shake the urge to watch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minute Detail

He heard it before he entered the room. The soft moans, the gasps, the occasional full out groan of pleasure. He turned to walk away, shaking his head a little before the amorous couples’ voices reached him.

 

“Do you think you got all of it this time?” There was a teasing tone behind the feminine voice.

 

A soft chuckle followed. “I can go back and check if you want.”

 

“I think I do.” A breathy moan followed the statement. Pietro’s eyes went wide. His sister…his _twin sister_ moaned as… no. this was not happening. _Clint fucking Barton_ was **not** doing what Pietro thought he was doing!

 

He was **not** listening to this. His brain flatly refused to process the noises that were coming from the kitchen but the clink of cutlery on tile practically forced him to peek around the corner.

 

His eyes landed first on the carton of strawberry ice cream, sitting on the counter, seemingly forgotten and slowly forming a bright pink puddle on the tiles. His gaze followed the puddle to a spoon, clutched in milky white fingers; fingers that, if their owner caught him watching, would blast him in to the next room. Even knowing that, his gaze travelled up her arm; over the deep red of her open robe… of course it was red. He made a promise to himself to buy her a fluffy, soft, full length terry cloth robe for Christmas. Blue, perhaps. Definitely something pastel. Anything would be better than that far too short and silky thing she was wearing… well, half wearing now.

 

He took her in in minute detail. It was easier to process that way. The ends of her hair brushing the tiles as she threw her head back and gasped; her knuckles going white around the spoon before she dropped it in favor of gripping the edge of the counter; the contrast of the red silk to her pale skin. The brightness of the pink ice cream as it slid down her thigh before being brushed away by the darker pink of Clint’s tongue. The soft echo of her voice in the spacious room which was steadily growing louder and more intense.

 

The rational part of his brain told him to turn around and leave or to go in and put a stop to it and quite possibly kicking Barton’s ass for touching his sister. Her voice pulled him out of his mind. “Please… Don’t stop!” Her mouth fell open and her back arched, her whole body pulling taut and she cried out; every muscle vibrating.

 

Her breath came back to her in short pants as he began to kiss his way up her body, stopping to properly worship each perfect breast. She sighed as he sucked on her neck and she reached for the spoon again, dipping it in the melted ice cream. Clint pulled back, smiling at her as she slipped the spoon into her mouth. He claimed her lips the moment the spoon was back on the counter. “Mmm… tasty.” Pietro couldn’t see the smirk, but years of experience told him it was there.

 

“Do you mean me, or the ice cream?” He saw the smile on Wanda’s face however. Momentarily sated, she seemed calm, far more so than he’d seen her in ages.

 

“Both.” Clint’s lips moved back to her neck and down to her collarbone as the fingers from one of her hands twisted in his hair and the fingers from the other played idly with the elastic of his boxers. Pietro heard him moan against her skin as her hand slipped between them. The blond lifted his head and stared at her for a moment. “C’mon, fair’s fair, right?”

 

She laughed; a soft, warm, indulgent laugh. It was cut short, however when she saw the body in the doorway. “Pietro!” She hopped off the counter, pulling her robe closed as Clint scrambled to pull his boxers back up.

 

The speedster schooled his features into his usual scornful glower. “Don’t let me interrupt.”

 

Wanda pulled her robe tighter around herself and nearly sprinted from the room, her cheeks almost matching the color of her robe.

 

“That’s fucking amazing…”

 

Pietro looked at the man standing by the counter. One of his eyebrows raised a little as he reached for a glass and moved toward the fridge. “What is?”

 

“Do you have some kind of sixth sense that lets you know exactly when to walk in to ruin a moment?”

 

“Do you realize that if you hadn’t been doing this in the kitchen, I wouldn’t have interrupted?” He pulled the water jug from the fridge and tried to ignore the oddness of the entire situation. He motioned his hand toward the ice cream which was now dripping onto the floor. “Are you going to clean that up?”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

Pietro watched the blond storm from the room with a little more intensity than he normally would, taking stock of the things that had changed, physically since they’d both joined the Avengers. How long ago had that been? He watched his teammate move, muscles shifting under skin that had picked up a tan after all this time in the California sun. Blonde hair streaked and sun kissed for the same reason. Pietro shook his head a little, trying to clear the sudden barrage of images that invaded his mind the moment before Clint turned a corner and was lost from sight.

 

Again the rational part of his brain tried to take over from the more primal thoughts of what he wanted in that moment. It told him that those thoughts were simply a reaction to seeing two attractive people in an intimate situation. He’d be turned on no matter who had been writhing on that counter top, or who had been causing the writhing. But that primal part of his mind, the part that didn’t care one iota for what any social norms or civilized ways of life had to say about an urge was practically screaming at him to do something… almost _anything_ to relieve the pressure that was slowly building low in his body as his thoughts chased each other in his head. He ignored the thoughts of how wanton Wanda had looked as she reached the peak of her climax. He _really_ ignored the nagging curiosity about how good Barton was with that tongue of his when he wasn’t mouthing off about something.

 

He gulped down the rest of his water and poured another glass. If that didn’t work, a cold shower surely would. And if that failed… he practically groaned. If that failed, he’d no doubt find himself alone in his room, stroking himself to flashing images in his head of Barton and his sister. Dear god, that was so…

 

They were past that. It had been…. They were past it. They’d been little more than children back then… they hadn’t known any better! The thousand excuses he had for the behavior he and Wanda had shared in the darker days of their lives flowed through his mind. It had been… curiosity. There had been no one there to teach them anything, after all…

 

One more glass of cold water saw him back out into the hallway and up the stairs, trying desperately to calm himself down. He made it half way to his door when all rational though was driven from his mind again.

 

“… lock the door. Just in case?” Wanda’s voice was breathy again; a soft moan punctuated the question.

 

“Do you want me to stop?”

 

“No! God, no. Please don’t stop.” She moaned again, deeper this time.

 

He heard a familiar chuckle. “If you want me to lock the door, I’ll have to stop.”

 

A low moan that almost bordered on a growl left Wanda’s throat. “For god’s sake, Clint… please!”

 

Pietro poked his head around the corner just in time to see Clint drive himself into her, her head thrown back on his shoulder, both of them facing the door, her straddling his lap. His hands moved over her skin, teasing, stroking, and driving her that much closer to the edge. It was… _they_ were beautiful.

 

Pietro’s hand moved without him thinking about it, sliding down the front of his silky pajama pants, stroking slowly over his cock. He caught his lip between his teeth, trying desperately not to let the moan that was creeping up his throat out.

 

Clint’s voice pulled him out of his fantasy. “Are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there jerking off?”

 

For the first time in his own memory, Pietro stumbled over his own words. “W-what?” His eyes went wide.

 

“Come in, Pietro.” Wanda’s eyes locked on his as she climbed off of Clint’s lap. “It’s alright. He knows.”

 

Pietro came back to himself a little. “That makes you quite the pervert, Barton.”

 

Clint grinned at him. “Sure, if I wanted you to fuck her.” The blond licked his lips a little and let his eyes wander over the man in the doorway, leaving little doubt as to what he wanted. “So, what do you say, Speedy? You in?”

 

Pietro tried to push down the initial impulse to simply get to the bed as fast as possible and wipe that smug look off of Clint’s face in a very entertaining way. He shook his head and focused on his sister. “Wanda?”

 

She smiled even as her fingers stroked the inside of Clint’s thigh. “I’ve shared everything with you, dear brother. I think we can share this as well.” Her fingers moved higher, circling the base of Clint’s cock and making the blonde gasp.

 

Pietro swallowed thickly and moved toward the bed a little faster than he meant to. He had a moment to stare at the man beside him, to search out any sign that this wasn’t actually happening before Clint’s hand slipped around the back of his neck and pulled him into a scorching kiss. He was breathless when Clint let him go. “Fuck, I’ve wanted to do that for years.”

 

Pietro couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face. “Coward.”

 

Clint tried to look tough for a moment. “Oh, right. I was afraid you’d snark me to death.”

 

It was Pietro’s turn to pull Clint into a kiss, swallowing the soft moan the blonde let out a moment later.  He could only guess what Wanda was doing that caused the man in his arms to tremble like that. “Are you sure you can handle both of us?” Pietro nipped at his neck, catching Wanda’s eye for a moment. She smiled and then did… something that made Clint cry out.

 

“I can handle whatever you throw at me.” Pietro studied Clint for a moment. Jaw tense, pupils blown wide, reducing that warm blue to little more than a barely visible ring around dark pools; lips kiss swollen, skin flushed. He was so lost in the details that he gasped when Clint shifted forward, claiming his lips again. “Are you just going to stare at me? Cuz you could have done that from the doorway.”

 

“Shut up, Barton.” He punctuated his statement with another kiss and both men threw themselves into hunting up all those little spots that drove the other crazy. Pietro bucked against Clint’s hand when it wrapped around his cock. He reciprocated a moment later, letting his thumb trace every ridge and vein. A litany of curses fell from the blondes lips as the twins worked him to a frenzy.

 

Pietro hissed softly when Clint’s teeth grazed his lip. The blonde pulled back and smirked at him. Damn it. He’d found a soft spot. Pietro couldn’t contain the moan that left him when Clint kissed him again, biting on his bottom lip.

 

A soft laugh from Wanda broke them apart. She pulled away from Clint and stared at the two of them for a moment before speaking. “I should have suggested this years ago.” Her smile widened a little and she leaned in again, pressing her lips to Clint’s. Pietro felt himself twitch watching them again. Clint’s hand slid between her thighs and moved, driving a soft keening noise from Wanda. She pulled back, breathless and stared at Pietro. “Whenever you’re ready.”

 

The twins moved like they’d been choreographed, neither taking their hands off the man between them. Pietro heard Clint hiss as Wanda’s nails moved down his chest. She straddled his lap again, this time, she faced Clint, and he claimed her lips a moment before Pietro’s hand rested on her shoulder. “No, turn around.” Her brow crinkled a little as he stood and moved to the end of the bed. “Like you were before.”

 

Before she could argue, Clint grabbed her waist and turned her in his lap. A moment later, he was buried in her and she was moaning again. Her eyes fell closed as she focused in on the pleasure that was no doubt filling her. Pietro watched them for a moment, watched as Clint clung to what was left of his control, moving slowly in and out of Wanda; watched as she writhed against him every time he thrust up into her. He licked his lips for a moment before dropping to his knees in front of them.

 

He nuzzled against Wanda first, pressing his lips to that little bundle of nerves that would drive her over the edge. Her breath caught and she cried out, her eyes shooting open as he sucked and licked at her. The sound of her made his hand move of its on volition, wrapping around his cock and stroking himself to the same slow rhythm that they had set. He worked at a counter point to Clint, leaving her vibrating between them, but he pulled back just before she reached the height of her pleasure. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling when she whimpered. Some things it seemed never changed.

 

She pleaded with them to let her finish, but Pietro moved lower, tasting both of them with a long, slow sweep of his tongue, driving shivers up both of their spines. When he pressed his lips to Clint’s sac, the blonde cursed and drove harder into Wanda. The speedster flicked his tongue over the underside of Clint’s cock, provoking another sting of curses. “Fuck, ‘Tro… just… _fuck_!”

 

He moved back up, sucking on Wanda’s clit again and making her body pull tight. She screamed her release as her body froze. Clint’s hands on her hips kept her moving through her climax. She slumped against him, almost limp in his arms. “We’re not done.” Pietro smiled at them as he regained his feet and moved back onto the bed.

 

He resisted the urge to bite down on Clint’s shoulder as he slipped in behind him. The blonde only tensed for a moment when Pietro pressed against him, now sure he knew what Wanda had been doing to him earlier. Clint took move of him each time he thrust into Wanda, his breath hitching and low moans slipping from him. Pietro chuckled against Clint’s ear. “Sure you can take it, Barton?”

 

The archer moved faster than he expected, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into a fierce kiss. The angle was awkward but neither of them noticed for long. “Just shut up and fuck me.”

 

Pietro waited for no other reason than to watch Clint squirm. Wanda lifted herself up and off of him and turned to face him, catching his lips as she sank down onto him again. She set the pace for all of them this time. It was far faster, far harder than it had been. Pietro thought for a moment that perhaps that was for his benefit, but before he could really consider it, Clint shuddered around him and drove all thought from his head.

 

The room was filled with the sounds of the three of them moaning, panting, and crying out for more. Wanda’s voice reached a fevered pitch as Pietro reached around to toy with her nipples. She pulled tight around Clint, driving a shudder up his spine and through Pietro. She let out a soft gasp. “I can’t… I… it’s too much…”

 

“She’s lying. She can take it.” Pietro smiled and nibbled on Clint’s ear.

 

The blonde shot a grin over his shoulder. “I know.” The grin dissolved into a groan as Wanda rolled her hips against him.

 

Pietro gripped his hips, pulling him back each time he thrust forward. Wanda leaned in, claiming his lips and swallowing the groan that left him as Clint trembled again, obviously desperately hanging onto his control. Wanda’s voice was low and breathy when she spoke between gasps and moans. “I want to feel you… I want to feel it when you both come…” her head fell back and she groaned, “Please…”

 

Pietro twitched at the sight of all her creamy skin. Clint leaned in, sucking on her collarbone and moaning. When he straightened up again, Pietro bit down on his neck, getting a gasp in return. “You first.”

 

“Not a chance… oh god…” Clint’s eyes flickered closed and Pietro worked himself deeper, brushing against his prostate.

 

“You think this is… mmm… some kind of contest, Barton?” Pietro sucked on the spot he’d bitten a moment before.

 

“Isn’t everything we do?”

 

As if to prove his point, Clint’s body tightened around Pietro, making his vision tunnel for a moment. “Touché.”

 

Both of them looked up when Wanda laughed. “Oh, boys, boys, boys…” she shook her head and slid off of Clint. Before he could protest, she wrapped her lips around his cock, taking him deep into her throat. His head fell back onto Pietro’s shoulder, but before the speedster could gloat, her hand slid between their thighs and cupped his balls. He cried out when her finger moved to trace the cleft of his ass. In a matter of moments both men lost their grip on their precious control. Clint cried out, spilling himself down Wanda’s throat as she greedily sucked at him. Pietro growled through clenched teeth and his grip bordered on bruising as he came deep inside Clint.

 

Both of them collapsed back onto the mattress, desperately panting for air. Wanda smiled and crawled up between them, cuddling up and pressing soft kisses to both of their bodies as she went. “Well,” she said airily. “That was fun.”

 

Clint chuckled, pulling her closer and kissing her deeply. “Can’t think of a better way to spend an afternoon.” He looked over her head at Pietro. “What about you, Speedy?”

 

“I’m just wondering who is going to clean up all that melted ice cream in the kitchen.”

 

Wanda laughed and Clint rolled his eyes. “Fuck you.”

 

“Maybe next time, Barton.”


End file.
